The Warrior
by Shadow Assassin1
Summary: Kenshin and his sister get seperated. years later they find eachother. They have to go on a journey to save their loved ones. Kenshin and Kaoru, Keda and sesshoumaru pairing
1. Chapter 1

**The Warrior**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning **

A long time ago there were a time called the magi area. There were small towns were the people lived. There was a family of warriors. The boys in the family were taught to fight with there swords. They weren't supposed to be attack by the enemy yet. Then one day the enemy attack the villages where the warriors lived. The enemies attack the house of the Kenya's and killed every one in the house. One of the kids was out with his friends. The enemy burned the house down. Keda was still alive but badly burned.

When her brother Kenshin came back from where he was, he was horrified of what he saw. His house was the only one that was burned down. Everybody was trying to find survivors, but the only one they found in the house was his sister. Kenshin ran up to them and asked what happened when he was gone. They said the enemy came to the village and burned your house. He was shocked. He asked, "Are there were any survivors." They said "Only one your little sister."

He was happy to hear that. He asked, "How is she." They said, " She's fine other than her body is really badly burned. They took her to Kenai's to let her heal. They took care of her wounds and then let her rest. Then the wounds started to glow red. Then the next day the doctor came to see how she was. When he came in he saw that she was glowing red. He said, "She will have fire flowing through her veins for the rest of her life." They said, " How could that happen." He said " When she was in the fire the fire went into her veins so if she starts to through fire balls that's what's it's from, also when she gets mad she will be surrounded by fire." They said, "Then we should be careful." Then the doctor left and so did the other people. Kenshin asked, " Can I go in?" They said, " Yes."

Kenshin went in and sat beside me. He said, " It's all my fault I should have never left you and the family." She woke up and said, " No it's not your fault." He said " Your up." I said " Yes, it's not your fault because if you stayed you would of died or got hurt like me, and plus if you stayed you wouldn't of been able to stop them." He said, " I know but I could of tried." She said " I wanted you to be gone if that ever happened to you, you wouldn't been able to stop them because you have a good heart." " I will never leave your side I will always be by your side to protect you." He said. " I am the oldest out of you and me." He said. " I also will be by your side to keep you out of trouble, because you have a good heart and you would never hurt anyone not like the rest of the family." She said. " I can hurt people if I have to." He said.

Then eight years later the people from the army came for every man 15-16 years of age to fight in the war. That meant kenshin had to go to war for the imperialists. Kenshin promised he would be back. They took him and the others into the camp for training. It was hard but Kenshin was going to keep that promise to his sister. Kenshin became very good with his sword from his master. Then they were ready to go to battle with the enemy.

Then two months later Kenshin never came back. Keda got worried that he was killed. The kenai's said he was fine and that he will be back. Then keda said, "I'm going to the imperialists base and find out if he is okay." They said " you can't go your brother would be devastated if you died." " Don't worry I'm not going to die there I just want to see if my brothers okay." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving**

Keda went to the imperialist's base to see if her brother Kenshin was okay. She got there by her favorite colt that made it through the fire when her house was on fire the horse is called lightning. When she got there the base was on fire and they were in a battle still, she saw her brother. When she saw him he looked like he like the fighting and he was smiling. The enemy saw her and went after her. Kenshin didn't see that his sister was there, but she was highly trained with the sword. She killed them but she didn't like that she did.

When she got back on the horse Kenshin looked her way and then he was surprised. She was crying because he liked to kill. She rode off into the smoke then he saw blood he thought it was hers. He was sorry that he had to kill but she knew he wasn't. She thought while she was riding how could you like killing people. She got back to the house but the kenai's saw her with tears. They asked, "What's wrong?" She said, "I saw him, but he was not the same." She said. "How?" they asked. "He was happy to kill the enemy." She said. "How do you know that?" They said. "He was smiling that he was killing them." She said.

She wrote a letter to her brother to have the kenai's give to him. She told them "Give this to my brother when he comes back." They said "Okay." Then she started to pack up so she could go on her way. She got on her horse lightning and rode off into the darkness.

When kenshin came back to the house he saw all her stuff was gone. He asked the Kenai's where she went. They said "She had left." "Why?" Kenshin said. " We don't know she left to do something then when she came back she was crying and then she left." They said.

"This is all my fault," Kenshin said. He thought that the cause of her to leave was because of what she saw. "Why is it your fault." He started to explain why it was his fault. Then hey understood. "I hope she will be okay." Kenshin said. "She will be fine She knows how to take care of herself. But aren't you going to go look for her and talk to her." The kenai's said. Kenshin said "I couldn't face her after what she had just saw. I would be to ashamed and she might be mad at me for it."

Then Kenshin decided before he can see his sister again he must redeem himself. He doesn't want to kill anymore. He said I must train and get a new sword. A sword that doesn't kill, the Kenai's passed him a sword ands Mrs. Kenai said "this was my father he also never wanted to kill so he made a reverse blade sword. It can switch into a regular sword but I wouldn't prefer it." Kenshin said "thank you I don't know how I will repay you for your kindness you have shown me. "You don't need to thank us now go." The Kenai's said. Then he left to go train with the new sword.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Training and a young woman**

Kenshin went to a small dojo to train so that he could repent for all the lives he took. He might have to kill more on the way. He starts his training. "I have to do this so after I can go find my sister and tell her that I am sorry." Kenshin said. He didn't stop training until nightfall. Then he took a brake. He tried to go to sleep but he kept having a dream of his sister seeing him fight. He stayed up the rest of the night because of it.

Then he got up and got something to eat and after went straight back to training. He fought wooden people that he made and just practiced swinging the sword. He was practicing the Hiten Mitsurugi style. He learned it from a great master Hiko Soujirou. He promised to himself "I will only use this sword to protect people and the ones I love." He kept on training so that he could get it perfect to do what he promised.

It was nightfall and Kenshin tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. then he heard a scream and he went to check it out. It was a couple of guy beating up a young woman. Without thinking he went to go get a better look at her when he got close enough to see her. He saw that she was really cut up and she was bleeding and badly bruised. He then saw that they had a dagger and sword. It looked like they wanted something from her.

"STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kenshin said. "Well look at what we have here boys. I think you better stay out of this kid." The leader said. "Why are you beating up that girl?" With an angry look on his face the leader said"She has something we want." Kenshin got really mad when he saw that they kick her again. "Did she steal it from you or what you just want it?" The leader started to get irritated at Kenshin. "We just want it that's all." The leader said. Kenshin didn't want to fight if he didn't have to but if he has to save her he will.

They kicked her again and then stabbed her with the dagger. Kenshin got really mad and then they were about to kill her when kenshin blocked it. "Why you little bastard I going to kill you for that." The leader said. "His eyes show no fear in them they only show anger and hatred. They look like they're on fire." One of the guys said. "You guys are wimps and weaklings." The leader said. Then kenshin took them out with out even trying.

He looked at the girl he got really sad and went to see if she was still alive. "Good she is still alive barely, she has a strong heart." Kenshin said. He took her back to were he was staying and took care of her wounds. He laid her in his bed so that she could rest and get her strength back. He took the thing from her arms and placed next to her. He sat next to her the whole night to make sure she was ok. "They will probably be back with stronger men probably." He said. He would be ready for them if they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**kidnapped**

The girl was on Kenshin's bed sound asleep not making a move. Then she woke up with incredible pain all over her body. She looked around to see where she was. Then she saw a young man sitting against a wall. She wondered what happened did he kidnap her or what. Kenshin didn't notice that she was up. Then when she made a grunt noise he woke up and saw that she was sitting up.

He said "You shouldn't move you are badly hurt." She was startled by what he said and fell off the bed before she hit the ground kenshin caught her. "Thank you, but who are you?" She said. "My name is Kenshin Himura, and who might you be?" Kenshin said. "My name is Kamyia Kaoru." She said. "Well Miss. Kaoru why were those guys after you any way?" He said. "Oh where is the thing I was carrying." She said. "It is right here." He said. "Thank you." she said. "So why did they want that so bad? He said.

"Well, you see this is a sword I don't know why they wanted it, it's just a sword that my father had." She said. "May I see it?" He said. She gave the sword to him and he looked at it. He said "This is a very rare and good sword. I could see why they would want it so badly." "Oh I didn't know that about the sword." She said. Kenshin saw that she was still in a great deal of pain. "You should rest you still are badly hurt from what they did to you." He said. "No, I couldn't stay here I should get back to where I live." She said.

"Well then I will walk you home because they looked pretty determined to get that sword to killing you so I think that they might be back for it soon." He said. "Ok I don't live far from here so it shouldn't take long." She said. "Do they know where you live?" He asked. "No." She said. So he took her back to her dojo and then left o go back to his dojo. She put the sword right next to where she slept. She kept on thinking of the guy that saved her. She liked his name Kenshin she hoped she would she him again.

The next day the men that beat up the young women went to get back at her. They found out where she lived and they headed for her dojo. When they got they saw her cleaning the clothes they wanted to wait until she was inside to get her. When she went inside they headed in for her. They grabbed her and left taking the sword with them. Now they wanted her for what she did to them.

Kenshin went to go see if she was ok and when he got there he saw that she wasn't there. "Where could she be I don't think she would leave without turning off her water." Kenshin said. He started to get really worried. Her didn't know where she was. He started to think back he thought that she said they didn't know where she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rescue **

Kenshin was still trying to figure out where Miss. Kaoru could have gone. Then someone wearing a cloth with a hood came down and said "Your friend that you are talking about got kidnapped by some guys. They took her down to a wear house around two hours ago. It is that way." Kenshin was surprised that someone knew where she was he was kind of mad that I didn't help.

"Why didn't you help her than if you knew about it?" Kenshin said. She was thinking should I tell him it has been two years since it happened. "Or maybe you couldn't help her because you were to weak ad scared." Kenshin said. "Do not call me weak when you don't even know me. I would watch what you say to people. Oh and if you don't hurry you might be too late to save her." The girl said.

Kenshin ran in the direction I pointed to he really wanted to save her he didn't want to lose another loved one. Jasmine jumped down and said "Why didn't you tell him?" "Because it is not time to yet." She said. Oh I didn't tell you how they met but I will right now.

They met when Keda was running and she was badly hurt and then a girl found her and took care of her. They became very close friends. There was another person that she meet along the way his name was Adam and his brother Ryan. Ryan never like her so he would try to kill her. He wanted to get rid of her because she was in the way. They went of to find Keda's brother Kenshin. On the way they have to fight Ryan too it gets really hard. He gave Keda a cross shaped scar on her face. She just noticed he has one too on the same cheek but hers is bigger than his it goes across her eye.

Now back to the present now Kenshin was heading to the wear house. Keda and her friends were right behind him to make sure he didn't need any help. When he got there he went in and saw that there was a whole lot of stuff. Then guys came and said "What do you want here." "I just want the girl back that's all and the sword." Kenshin said. "The girl well you can't have them, their ours now." They said. "I don't want to fight you if I don't have to." Kenshin said.

"Did you hear him, well your going to have to fight us to get to the girl!" They said. Kenshin said "I warned you not to fight me." Then he defeated them all with no trouble he went further in and saw that a guy was holding the girl by her hair. He said "This is what happens when you mess with us." "Let her go." Kenshin said. "No why should I and you have no business here." The guy holding kaoru said. "Well now I do, now give me the girl and the sword and you won't get hurt." Kenshin said. "Oh that's a pretty big threat for you to be making to me." He said. Then they started to fight and it took along time but Kenshin won. He went up to Kaoru to see if she was ok. "Are you ok?" Kenshin said. "Yeah I fine I don't give up that easily." She said. "That you don't." Kenshin said.

They got back to her dojo and she said "Thank you for coming to save me again." Kenshin said "No it's ok I am just glad that you are not hurt." "You can stay here tonight if you want." She said. "No I have to get going to my dojo; I have some things I want to practice with my sword." Kenshin said. She said "ok, I hope to see you again." "You will I will come by tomorrow and see if your doing ok." Kenshin said. "That will be great." She said. Then he went out the door and started down walking to his dojo. "Bye and thank you again for saving me." She said. "Bye and your welcome." Then he left. He was thinking about the girl who told him where Miss Kaoru was. He was grateful that she told him where she was or he would have never made it in time to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The truth and forgiveness **

The girl that told Kenshin where Miss. Kaoru was in town when she was attacked by Ryan. She was trying to dodge and not fight but she kept on getting hit. She had to use her sword but she wanted to wait a little bit. She said "Why are you going after me?" He said "Because you messed up my life." She said "How did I mess your life up?" He said "You took Jasmine away from me." She said, "That is a stupid reason to try to kill me."

Kenshin went into town with Kaoru then he saw every one going away from a spot. Then he saw that girl that helped him before he saw that I was hurt and fighting this guy. Then he was going straight for my stomach when I moved. He thought he got me but he only got her cape. He said "Where did you go." She said "Over here." He turned around and saw that I was behind him. Kenshin couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her he couldn't believe she was his sister or he thought she was.

"Keda!" He yelled. She looked at him with a surprised look she can't believe he recognized her. Ryan said "So that is your friend or maybe family." She said "Leave him out of this he is not in this." Ryan said "Too bad now he is." He went right to him he didn't have his sword with him.(He beat all those guys with his fists ans sticks to save Kaoru) Keda got in front of him and he struck her in the stomach the blade went all the through her stomach. Kenshin said "Keda!" Ryan said "So he does mean a lot to you for you to be a shield for him."

Ryan said "I will be going now but I will be back to kill you so watch out." Then he was gone and then Keda turned around and faced Kenshin and backed away and Jasmine caught up to Keda. Jasmine said "Are you alright Keda." Keda said "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jasmine said "You always say you're alright when your not we need to get these wounds taken care of." Keda said "Fine if you are that worried."

She looked up at Kenshin when he was still surprised about it. Jasmine said "Why did you risk your life to protect him." Keda said "Because... because he is my brother." Jasmine said "WHAT YOU TOLD HIM!" Keda said "He is my brother but I left him along time ago about two in half years ago Agh." Jasmine said "Keda we got to go get these wounds taken care of." Kenshin said "You guys can come to my dojo and you can take care of her there." Kenshin looked a little bit mad to hear that she left him. Jasmine said "No thank you we have a place where we can go treat her wounds, and besides I think it would be kind of weird of you to together when you just found out." Keda said "She's right we better get going now." Then they left without saying another word.

When they got to where they were staying Jasmine looked like she had a lot of questions. "Jasmine I know that you have a lot of questions. So go ahead and ask them I will answer the best I can." "Ok. One: How did he find out in the first place?" Jasmine said. "Ryan hit my cape and took it off and Kenshin recognized me and yelled my name. then Ryan thought that he was important to me and attacked him. Then I had to save him so I went to be a shield for him." Keda said. "Do you think that you should meet him again?" Jasmine asked. "I have to. He will want to know why I left and everything." Keda said. "We will go into twon tomorrow and see if he is there." Jasmine said. "Sure." Keda said. Jasmine was washing and bandaging Keda's wounds while they were talking. Keda then went to sleep because she was exhausted from the events that happened today.

The next morning Keda woke up early and got up. "You know you really shouldn't get up yet you are still injured." Jasmine said. "I want to go into town because it is noon." Keda replied. "Ok. Come on." Jasmine said. They went into town to see if her brother would be there. "We needed to get some supplies anyways." Keda said. "Yeah I know, but you are still injured." Jasmine said. "This is not the worst that I have been hurt." Keda pointed out. Then they saw him and the girl walking down the streets. "Do you want to go up to him?" Jasmine asked. "No, I want to see if he will notice me yet." Keda replied.

"Kenshin look isn't that the girl that we saw yesterday?" Kaoru asked. "Yes that is lets go over there I want some answers." Kensin replied. They went over there and stopped infront of them. "Hello." Kaoru said "Hey." Jasmine said. Kenshin and Keda just stared at each other for along time. "I think that we should go to our home." Jasmine said. "Yeah." Kaoru said. Then they went back to Jasmine's and keda's house. "I think that we will just leave you two alone we will go shopping and don't worry I will protect Miss. Kaoru with my life." Jasmine said. "Yeah lets go." Kaoru said. Then they left to go shopping and left Kenshin and Keda alone.

"Why did you leave?" Kenshin said angrily. sigh "Because I saw you at the imperialists base." Keda said. "You should have been there." Kenshin said. " I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Keda said. "It. Was. Not. Your. Business. To. Be. There!" Kenshin said raising his voice a little. "None. Of. My. Business. You. Are. My. BROTHER!" Keda said through gritted teeth. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BE DOWN THERE!" Kenshin said. "NO RIGHT I AM YOU SISTER I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU." Keda said. "I DIDN'T' WANT YOU THERE." Kenshin said. "You didn't want me there. Why?" Keda said. "Because you could get hurt and get in my way." Kenshin said. "I CAN PROTECT MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH. You don't know how much that hurt for you to say that I would get in the way." Keda said. "I am sorry, but you don' t know what I have been through in life. You probably had it easy traveling." Kenshin said. "Easy hah." Keda said. "If it wasn't then tell me." Kenshin said frustrated. "Fine here. No matter where I went I would get attacked no matter what. I have so many scars you can't imagine. I am called a freak because of the fire incident. People tried to take me a experiment on my they did and I escaped. That is how Jasmine and I meet. They did horrible things to me they gave me tones of mental and physical scars. Then that guy you saw wants to kill me because he thinks that I stole Jasmine away. His name was Ryan now he knows that you mean a lot to me and will try to kill you. But I won't let that happen." Keda said.

Kenshin felt really guilty of have said those things to her. He went up to her and hugged her tight he never wanted to let go. "I am sorry about all the things I did and said." Kenshin said. She hugged him back just as tight and said, "It ok and I am sorry as well I should have never been there in the first place." "No you just wanted to see if I was ok." Kenshin said. "Well it is in the past now we can move on." Keda said. "Yeah." Kenshin sad. Then Keda laid her head on Kenshin's lap and feel asleep. He was leaning up against a wall and whispered, "I love you Keda my sister." Keda said, "I love you to my brother." And then they both went to sleep. That is how Jasmine and Kaoru found them and then they went and laid down to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Yahiko**

Kenshin woke up and felt something leaning on him. He looked down and saw it was Keda. He smiled down at her because she looked so peaceful now. It was still nightfall now he saw something on her back under her shirt. He lifted her shirt a little so not to wake her up. He saw that her back was covered in scars. 'This most of had to do with all the things that she went through. I thought that I had it bad she has had it worse than me. I should ask her how exactly she got these.' Kenshin thought. He started to trace the scars and that is when she started to stir, but he didn't stop. She woke up to someone tracing something on her back. She peeked up and saw that is was Kenshin that was tracing her scars.

"Kenshin, why are you tracing my scars?" Keda said. "How did you get all these scars exactly?" Kenshin said. "A lot of them were from fighting and then some of them were from getting experimented on." Keda said. "That must have been painful to go through." Kenshin said. "It was, but that is in the past and I do not want to relive it if you don't mind." Keda said. "Just so you know you are going to stay with me." Kenshin said. "What? Why?" Keda asked. "Because, I do not want to lose you again." Kenshin said. "You won't lose me, but if you have to have my with you I guess I will stay with you. I hear that they used to call you Batosai the man slayer. Is that true?" Keda asked. "Yes it is true, but I am not him anymore." Kenshin said. "I know you aren't, but he will always be apart of you. Just like Kyoto the man slayer will always be apart of me." Keda said. "WHAT? You were Kyoto the man slayer? I was supposed to kill you after I left, but I quite." Kenshin said. "Yes I was Kyoto the man slayer, but that is the past I do not kill anymore. I can't well not with this sword. I had a reverse blade sword that can switch to a regular sword. It also can control my fire power." Keda said.

"What technique do you use?" Kenshin asked. "The same technique that you do." Keda said. "You were that other student that my master was talking about." Kenshin said. "Probably." Keda said. "We need to go to the market and get more food those two probably forgot." Kenshin said. "Yeah I can't believe that it is already morning." Keda said. "Do you think we should go with out them?" Kenshin asked. "No, I think that we will be fine on our own. Leave them a note." Keda said. "Ok done let's go." Kenshin said. Then they left to the town. "Your not brining your sword Keda?" Kenshin asked. "No I don't think that I will need it." Keda replied.

"What do we need exactly?" Kenshin asked. "Well food, and I am going to buy a new cape My other one was destroyed." Keda said. "Okay lets go to the market first to get the food then we will get your cape." Kenshin said. "Okay." Keda said. They went to the market and got everything that they needed to and they were off to the other store. After they went and got they cape they were on there way back home. They went past a kid that just stole a wallet both them saw it. Then the kid that stole it just put it back. Kenshin and Keda just smiled. Then they went crossing a bridge and they kid bumped into Kenshin. The kid stole his wallet and Keda caught him by the collar of his shirt. "HEY! Let me go!" He said. "Kenshin I think that he stole your wallet." Keda said. "He did." Kenshin said. He took his wallet back and then gave it to the kid. "You are to nice it is going to get you killed one day." Keda said.

"It never hurts to be nice you know." Kenshin said. "You go on back Kenshin I am going to stay out here for awhile." Keda said. "Ok. I will see you when you get home." Kenshin said. 'I think that she is going to go see that kid. I will check up on her later to make sure she is ok.' Kenshin thought. 'Now where could that kid have gone.' Keda thought. Then she saw men take the boy somewhere. 'I have to follow them.' Keda thought. She followed them to a dojo she went inside to see what they were doing. She hide in the shadows she was taught how to do the she was also called shadow walker.

When she saw that they hit the boy her anger flared. "Hitting kids are we well that is really low for you. I guess that you have no pride in you." Keda said. "Who are you show yourself?" The leader said. "Now why would I do that?" Keda said. "Are you afraid of us?" The leader said. "No" Keda said and out of the shadows. "Look it is a girl." The leader said. "I may be a girl, but I have way more pride than you." Keda said. "Why you little…." The leader said. He charged at her and the boy yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY GIRL!" But it was too late he had hit her in the stomach and forced her to the door into the other room. "Ginto stop it I do not want a women's blood spilt why I am eating." The boss said. "Yes boss." Ginto said.

Then they forced the boy in there and pushed him down with their feet. "Yahiko I take you in help you with your mother and what do you do you act poorly. Ginto kill him." The boss said. "My pleaser." Ginto said. Keda got in front of him and said, "If you try to touch him you will have to go through me." Ginto said, "Such a brave kid now you will die as well." "If you harm one hair on my sister or the kid you will regret it." Kenshin said. "Who are you Guys we have an intruder get in here now!" The Boss said. "Sorry they wouldn't corporate with me so they unavailable right now." Kenshin said. The boss saw his eyes and got scared. "Now don't you think that you should let the girl and the boy go." Kenshin said.

"Yeah go ahead take what you want." The boss said. Then Kenshin, Keda, and Yahiko left without another word said. When they got outside Keda asked, "Why did you follow me?" "Well I knew that you were going after the kid and you didn't bring your sword so I was worried about you." Kenshin said. "Good answer if you said that I couldn't handle myself I would of hurt you." Keda said. Kenshin laughed. "You know it has been a long time since I heard you laugh." Keda said. "Yeah." Kenshin said. "Well what about the kid?" Keda asked. They looked behind them and saw the kid was crying. Keda went over to him and asked "What's wrong?" "I want to be strong so you guys won't have to protect me or save me." Yahiko said. "Well.. What is your name?" Keda said. "Houjia Yahiko." Yahiko said. "Well I am Keda Himura Keda and that is my brother Himura Kenshin. I will train you if you would like." Keda said. "Really." Yahiko said. "Yes, but you have to listen to me and it will not be the same technique that we use though you will use a different one that I know okay?" Keda said. "Okay." Yahiko said. "Now that's settled let's go back." Keda said. "Yeah." Kenshin said.

They got back and Jasmine and Kaoru were already asleep. Keda staggered a bit from when she was thrown. Kenshin noticed this and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yeah it is just that I am sore." Keda said and sat down. "What happened to make you sore?" Kenshin said. "She was thrown when she was protecting me." Yahiko said. Kenshin leaned against a wall after he made a bed for Yahiko. He put Keda's head in his lap and they all went to sleep.


End file.
